jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Świt jeźdźców smoków
''Świt jeźdźców smoków ''(ang. Dawn of the Dragon Racers) - krótkometrażowy film produkcji studia DreamWorks, będący dodatkiem do filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2 (wydania Blu-Ray). Opowiada o historii powstania Wyścigów Smoków. Został wyreżyserowany przez twórców serialu Jeźdźcy smoków i trwa tyle samo, co jeden odcinek, dlatego film prawdopodobnie jest swego rodzaju wprowadzeniem do trzeciego sezonu serialu. Premiera filmu odbyła się 21 października, zaś jej płytowa wersja wyszła 11 listopada 2014 roku razem z sequelem na DVD. Krótkometrażówka została wydana 19 listopada 2014 w języku angielskim, włoskim, francuskim, niemieckim i niderlandzkim - stanowi dodatek do wydania Blu-ray. Fabuła Akcja odcinka rozgrywa się między serialem a drugą częścią filmu. Opowiada historię powstania wyścigów smoków. Jeźdźcy smoków przygotowują się do kolejnych wyścigów. W Smoczej Akademii Sączysmark wystrzeliwuje owce w powietrze, te jednak lądują w różnych miejscach wioski, przeszkadzając jej mieszkańcom w codziennych czynnościach. W pewnym momencie Sączysmark decyduje rozpocząć kolejny wyścig, jednak Astrid sprzeciwia się i pyta, kto dał mu prawo do decydowania. Chłopak upiera się, iż to on jest prekursorem wyścigów, jednak jego teorię podważa Czkawka. Przyjaciele powracają wspomnieniami do przeszłości, która miała miejsce jakiś czas wcześniej, gdy jeźdźcy byli jeszcze młodsi. Wandale organizują w wiosce uroczystość, jednak przeszkadzają im owce, które uciekają ze swych pastwisk i biegają między domami, sprawiając kłopoty wikingom. Młodzi smoczy treserzy, na polecenie Stoicka, gonią je po wyspie na grzbietach swoich smoków. Powoli zajęcie to przekształca się w rywalizację między jeźdźcami, gdyż zabierają sobie nawzajem owce oraz chwalą się, jak dużo ich złapali. Mimo obiekcji Czkawki, który twierdzi, że nie jest to konkurs, jeźdźcy (prócz jego i Śledzika) lecą w głąb wyspy, by złapać więcej owiec. Stoick Ważki udaje się na wyprawę i prosi syna, by na kilka dni przejął obowiązki wodza, jednocześnie zabraniając jeźdźcom urządzania smoczych wyścigów. Pod nieobecność wodza jeźdźcy jednak próbują ominąć zakaz, ku niezadowoleniu Czkawki. Wyścigów domagają się także pozostali Wandale. Mieczyk organizuje również spotkanie wszystkich jeźdźców, na którym określa ogólne zasady wyścigu polegającego na łapaniu owiec. Podczas wykładu przychodzi Czkawka, niezadowolony z nieposłuszeństwa przyjaciół. W końcu jednak chłopak ulega i wikingowie organizują smoczy wyścig, tym razem z udziałem owiec, specjalnie na tę okazję wypuszczonych ze swych pastwisk. Pojawia się także jedna czarna owca. Przed kolejnymi wyścigami jeźdźcy wpadają na pomysł, by podzielić się na drużyny. Tuż przed rozpoczęciem zawodów na Arenę wkracza Stoick Ważki, który powrócił z wyprawy. Czkawka zaczyna się tłumaczyć, jednak wódz nie ma zamiaru go ukarać - przeciwnie, ustanawia wyścigi smoków nowym oficjalnym sportem jeźdźców. Zawodnicy malują się farbami, określającymi ich przynależność do drużyny, i rozpoczynają wyścig. Wspomnienie kończy się i Czkawka dochodzi do wniosku, iż wyścigi smoków są tak naprawdę wynalazkiem Mieczyka. Sączysmark mówi nagle, że to on wynalazł ,,wyrzutnię owiec". Przyjaciele biorą udział w kolejnym wyścigu, pomalowani na swoje własne barwy. Obsada *Czkawka - Jay Baruchel *Astrid Hofferson - America Ferrera *Sączysmark Jorgenson - Jonah Hill *Śledzik Ingerman - Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Mieczyk Thorston - T. J. Miller *Szpadka Thorston - Kristen Wiig Ciekawostki *Akcja filmu rozgrywa się przed akcją Jak wytresować smoka 2, o czym świadczy oficjalny plakat - widać na nim młodszego Czkawkę, którego strój jest jeszcze niekompletny. *Krótkometrażówka ta to dodatek do płyty na Blu-Ray "Jak wytresować smoka 2". *Na pierwotnym filmowym plakacie widocznych jest kilka błędów. Lewa noga Czkawki nie ma protezy, naramienniki na obu rękach są takie same, a grzywka chłopaka jest zaczesana w przeciwną stronę. *Animacja w tym filmiku jest taka jak w serialu, czyli nie jest tak dopracowana jak w Prezencie Nocnej Furii czy Legendzie o smoku Gnatochrupie. *W odcinku tym Niemy Sven przemawia. Zobacz też en::Dawn of the Dragon Racers Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Krótkometrażówki